


《旧债现偿》

by ohmyvalar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, M/M, never thought i'd post my chinese fics here but here we go
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyvalar/pseuds/ohmyvalar
Summary: *现代AU*1921 疯批纨绔艾 x 社畜莱 ＜- 1517 青春狗血剧-金发男人咬紧牙关，几近沉默地承受着身心两端上的暴击。脖子上的压力时不时堵住了他的呼吸，犹如一双充满愤怒、执意置他于死地的手。“但后来我想通了。”四年后发育成人的少年依然比莱纳身高稍逊，以两人合二为一的姿势，艾伦的唇刚好贴到了莱纳绷上了那象征性的锁链的脖子。红色的领带几乎与他因为费力配合少年的猛劲而浮起的红潮混为一色，顿时勾起了少年的占有欲。艾伦俯身在他敏感的后颈低声耳语道：“无论你心里是怎么想的，我只要得到你就好了。”
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Zeke Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

_“莱纳。。。你背叛了我！”_

_天边轰隆而下的暴雷，在雨中愤怒地哭泣的男孩。_

不是的。 _“。。。”_

_“我会让你生不如死的！”_

_繁密落地的雨珠，犹如上天的谴责、又或是身前崩溃的男孩的诅咒一般，一点一滴锤在了他湿透的身子上。雷声像战场上的兵炮，一次又一次，不断地在耳边炸开。_

_一切的一切都使他痛苦不堪。而眼前的男孩，站起身来，慢慢地背过了身子，离他远去。_

_“艾伦。。。”_

莱纳・布朗在早晨的噪音中从噩梦惊醒。

因为把手生锈而闭不紧的窗口被晨风吹开了；汽车的喇叭响与车辆奔驰的声音从外头的马路上传了进来。莱纳深吸了一口气，咕哝了一声坐起身来。

说实话，这样睡醒的方式，莱纳早已见怪不怪了。

在他这不算短也不算长的二十一年生涯中，噩梦占据了他大部分的睡眠时间。追债的高利贷、哭泣的妈妈、甚至是， _他_ \- 有着这些有趣角色免费充斥他的梦乡，莱纳从小就不需要闹钟。

倒不如省点钱寄回给家人。

退休的母亲，读书的表妹，自己的生活费。。。莱纳为数不多的月薪里，在支付了这些费用后，总剩不了多少。

说他是月光族也不足为过吧。。。莱纳一边套上西装，一边苦笑着。样式不用说，肯定是从广量生产的便宜市场下架的；布料呢，也洗得微显褪色了。只不过他这个月光族怎么好像总享受不到其中的甜头呢。

穿好西装、吃片面包、提起工包，莱纳便踏上了行往医院的路途。

即便是在这座大城市里，弗里茨医院仍是这里众多医科设施中的翘楚。莱纳虽然在这所医院已经工作了三年了，每当踏入那扇三米有余的大门时，还是不由感慨生命的无常。

高中毕业的他，能够在这所伟大的大医院里就职，全是拜他所赐。

他，也就是这家医院的院长大人。

虽然医院的名字确实是这代世袭院长至亲的姓氏，当今的院长姓的却不是弗里茨。

不，当今院长的姓氏，那不断在他噩梦里折磨他的男孩的姓氏 -

“莱纳・布朗先生，耶格尔院长想见你。”

“。。。” 怎么这么巧。果然是自己该死的思路把梦中恶魔的哥哥招来了吗。。。不过院长的邀请是无法拒绝的。或许对任何一个在这所医院里执勤的人都是吧；不过仅对莱纳而言拒绝可能会带来比被辞退更可怕的后果。

莱纳整理了思绪，对为他带来命令的女人勉强笑着点头。“我明白了。”

女秘书 - 不，比之用名义上的职位，把她称为吉克的私人助手或许更为贴切。伊雷娜这个女人莱纳只见过几次，而她每次都以不同的身份出现。下至传达机密的秘书，上至在股东会上代表院长本人发布营商策略。。

当然，这里面也参杂了许多医院中流传的谣言。院长的情人？又或者是他设想提拔的家人？不过这也都只是一些无凭无据的猜测罢了 - 毕竟可没有人敢在身高过人的女人面前议论是非。

传闻中的女主人冷淡地看了莱纳一眼，然后头也不回地走进了附近的电梯。

直升顶层的电梯平稳地升入高空。莱纳窘促地站在秘书身后，转头隔着透明的玻璃格，注视着底下街上逐渐变得蚂蚁般大小的人们。

“叮”地一声，电梯的门安静地闪开了。

医院这栋楼的顶层是耶格尔院长的专属楼层。这里的走廊间播放着优雅中带着趣味的爵士乐。除了办公室，还有完美的住宿设施，以便院长在这里留宿。当然，也常有医院的高层管理员与各色股东来访。

只是以莱纳本人的职位，本来应该连门都没有罢了。

女秘书一路把莱纳领到了最尾部的内室门外。这里莱纳只来过一次；那是吉克让他在医院里就职的那一天。那天令人惊愕的发展，莱纳至今仍是历历在目。

_“我会安排你在这里工作。”_

_“就算艾伦回来，也无所谓吗？”_

“进来吧。”

稳实的黑檀木门的另一侧传来了吉克・耶格尔沉稳的声音。

莱纳吐了一口气，正要开门而入 - 却被女秘书无声地制止了。修长的双手勾上了他胸前的领带，干练又职业性地为他整理好形象。过了片刻，她点了点头，示意他进去。

耶格尔院长的办公室宽敞得过分。顶层的窗户是整身透明的，从天花板遮到了到地面，把高楼楼下的景色一览无余。

吉克本人正端坐在华美精致的木桌后，装模做样地签着字。根据以前的经验，莱纳明白这个人在逼他自己先开口之前是绝不会在这个尴尬的气息之下妥协的。

“您。。叫我来有什么事吗？”

都过了这么多年了。可面对吉克时，莱纳心里还是难免紧张。

吉克手中的钢笔在白纸上停了下来。他头也不抬、故作平淡地回答道：“艾伦回来了。”

简简单单的五个字，将莱纳从日常的旋律中抽出，逐而坠入地狱。

为什么姓耶格尔的，总是这样擅长以片言碎语打垮莱纳一切伪装起来的防备？

“他想见见你。”

莱纳失神的双眼透过了眼前的吉克，瞟到院长身后了无止境的蓝天。吉克把自己传来这里，是否是想看着自己被逼至绝境，破窗而出？那样的话，自己是否能够在坠落之前，好好看上那片蓝天一眼呢？荒谬的幻想充满了莱纳的头脑，携着他逃离眼下可怕的现实。

钢笔重重地落在了桌面上。“你就没一句想说的话？”

“我。。” 莱纳又开始支支吾吾了。自从那天的那通电话，他便无法逃离耶格尔一族的魔掌。可是这又能怪谁呢？要怪谁也只能怪他自己。。。“我可以辞退工作。。离开这里。。”

吉克干笑了一声，然后犹如失望的长辈一般摇了摇头。

“离开？我费了功夫把你安插在这里，怎么会让你白白离开？”

看着吉克一副若无其事的样子，莱纳的脸色反而变得更苍白了。“那您想要我怎么做？”

“我亲爱的弟弟难得暑假回国，亲口要求见你一面。。。” 吉克摆弄着手中的钢笔，突然把笔尖指向了惴惴不安的员工。“你当然得奉陪到底了。”

“您想让我见他？” 喉咙干燥的感觉，只有在艰难吞咽口水的时候才会发现。

“有何不可？” 吉克依旧以一种置身事外的态度回答了下去。不过莱纳心底可是再也明白不过，这位哥哥把关于他弟弟的每一件事都紧系在心上。“难道你们之间还有什么我不知道的事情吗？”

院长若有深意的语气简直让莱纳不寒而栗。

“当、当然没有，院长。”

“那就去见他。” 吉克从西装夹克的内侧夹出了一张银行卡，放在了桌面上示意莱纳拿起。“今天晚上，戴巴饭店。”

-

戴巴饭店是马莱里鼎鼎有名的五星级连锁饭店。即便是如此显赫的生意，听说也只是戴巴世家集团旗下的企业之一罢了。

在这样豪华的场地中，仍穿着一身上班装的莱纳不禁感到相形见拙。

身心俱疲的男人跟随着招示牌的引导，找到了吉克定下的餐馆。一路上擦身而过的人们或是身穿定制西装的大咖生意人、或是为了浪漫的晚宴精致打扮的情人。

莱纳不禁苦笑。那今晚之约，他又应该归论为哪类呢？

“布朗先生，耶格尔先生已经到了。您请跟着我来。”

彬彬有礼的服务生行了个漂亮的礼，口中却以职业性的口吻说出了那个可怕的姓氏。莱纳努力地平复了情绪，才举步跟了上去。

服务生把他带到了餐馆的雅间里。

从里面宽敞的空间看上去，这雅间里明显可以容纳至少十个人一起共餐。

可今晚那台修长、精致的长桌上却仅仅坐着一个人。

“好久不见啊，莱纳。”

故人的声音在安静的空间里响了起来。

艾伦・耶格尔坐在离开门口最远的位置，泰然自若地占据了餐桌上的主席。雅间里阴明不定的灯光映在他轮廓分明的脸庞。餐桌上的两侧立着盛了红酒的高脚杯。不知是谁还特地在桌上点了几盏艺术性的烛光；服务员识趣的布置、或者是吉克恶意的玩笑？

”艾伦。。。”

他变了。不，或许应该说，他长大了。最后一次见面时他不过十五岁，现在已经成人了吧？

一开始吸引了莱纳目光的是艾伦披头散发的模样。哎，这难道是所谓的叛逆期吗。。。？不对，现在的他应该算得上半个大人了吧。。。看着那及肩的长发，莱纳不禁感慨。短发普通、容易打理 ，当时在青春活泼的男孩头上他还。。。觉得挺可爱的，有什么不好？

虽然不比天生骨架子大、暴瘦过后外表还是显得健壮的莱纳高大，当年身形纤瘦的男孩也发育成了身材修长的男人。他身上只穿了一件单薄的白衬衫，一眼看去似乎比莱纳廉价的西装更显邋遢。可仔细一看那精致的做工 - 唉，一定是和他家哥哥一样，穿着莱纳干一年工也凑不出钱来买的正品。

四年前本来就清秀的脸，如今随着成长五官变得越发棱角分明。在及肩长发的衬托下，颇有一种中性的美感。

即便是那双颜色不变的绿眼睛，也失去了小时候的轻率与纯情，多添了份过来人的冷静沉稳。

是啊，人怎么肯能会不变呢？即便四年来，在莱纳反复自谴的心目中，艾伦的形象停滞在了那天愤怒哭泣的男孩的模样。他自己也变了。变得他甚至无法将照片框里的少年和镜子映出的男人归为一人。

“你坐啊，莱纳。”

简简单单的几个字，姓耶格尔的却完美地演示了以碎言摧毁一个人的诀窍。

他的身体几乎脱离自身控制地、颤抖地落座在艾伦的对面。

“上菜吧。就照我点的去做 - 我的同伴会负责付款的。对吧，莱纳？” 艾伦把幽绿的眼睛瞟到莱纳不自在的身子上。

莱纳不敢反抗，便默默地摸出了早上院长给的私人银行卡。把它交给服务生的时候，只见服务生那专业至极的脸上居然浮现了一种另眼相看的神情。唉，果然是个见钱眼开的世界啊。。。

艾伦瞄了那张卡一眼。“吉克送你的？”

然后若有深意地继续道：“看来这些年来，你很讨他欢心啊。”

莱纳的手在半空中僵了一僵。“不，这。。是为了今晚和你见面才借给我的。”

他还想再解释，艾伦却别过了头去，故意忽视了笨拙地想要赢得他的注意力的旧友。

雅室之内弥漫着一股无法描述的诡谲气息。

在餐盘被捧上桌之前，艾伦一句话也没说。欲言又止的莱纳只得在逐渐尴尬的气氛下，低着头不知所措。

这样的僵局维持了半小时有余 - 可恶的高级餐厅，捧上菜肴总是那么慢！- 终于才被再次推门而入的服务生破解了。

“多谢。” 莱纳对着鞠躬离去的背影礼貌了一句。

再转过头来时，却撞上了艾伦注视着他的目光。

那目光中参杂着太多莱纳读不懂 - 或者说，不敢阅读 - 的情绪。冷意、炽热、漠然、执着。。。互相矛盾的情感，在眼前少年的内心里搏斗翻腾。是什么将本来把心事都摆在脸上的男孩变成了这番模样？

他，不早就知道答案了吗？

四年以来哽在喉里的话跳到了舌头上，正要脱口而出：“艾伦，对 -”

“吃饭吧。” 一道冷漠的指令打断了他。

贴心的服务生把一锅饭菜盛出了两碗，一人一份端到了长桌两侧的客人面前。莱纳低头看了盘上的菜肴一眼，默默地伸手取过了餐具。

“艾伦，你在国外读书读的怎么样了？” 过了许久，莱纳才好不容易鼓起勇气问了这一句荒谬的问题。这是个什么设定？他难道错进了温馨家庭里哥哥关心弟弟的片场吗？

他。。。恐怕早已失去了关心艾伦的资格。

长桌另一头的少年却自然而然地接下了这个奇妙而平凡的话题。

“吉克把我送上了一所声名显赫的大学。申请书上，吉克帮我报的是医科系。但我很快就觉得没意思了。” 艾伦一边以再也平常不过的语气描述着往事，一边一口不一口的吃着饭。“我决定转到PPE专业。不过学校里想要跟随父母的脚步当政治家的人们多的是，那科可不好进。校方告诉我必须通过一次考试。”

“那。。。后来怎么样了？” 莱纳略带忐忑地追问。

艾伦轻描淡写的一句带过了。“我考上了。”

“那 - 那太好了！” 莱纳由衷的祝福道，连餐叉都兴奋地搁在了碗边。

面对他的失态，少年只是轻轻地剜了他一眼，又抬起了手中的勺子。

“我听吉克说，你高中毕业后就辍学了。” 

莱纳欢喜的表情在脸上僵住了。“是。。是的。”

“为什么？因为我？”

简单直白的问题，反而让他无从对答。他当初选择放弃升学的决定，真的完全是因为艾伦的原因吗？莱纳在艾伦走后的一段日子里确实失去了动力，连打球的兴致也丢失了。以致到了差点被踢出代表学校的团队的地步；运动奖学金肯定是没折了。

不过他还有那一点自己赚来的储蓄，再不济也还有吉克给他付清高利贷的债务剩下的数目。。。其实并非完全没有希望付上大学第一期的学费的 - 到时候大可一步步看着走。与其自怨自艾放弃机会，倒不如撒手一搏。艾伦以前的莱纳是那么想的。

但艾伦走后的莱纳呢？

他看着自己逐渐脱离正轨的人生，每晚在夜深人静的时候注视着镜子里日渐憔悴的脸庞 -

-最终，他决定把剩下的钱留给仍然对学习生活充满热情憧憬的表妹贾碧。

但这一切的一切，莱纳都没有说出口。

“不是的。我只不过。。把钱花光罢了。”

一提到钱，艾伦的脸彻底黑了下来。无论莱纳是否指的是他从吉克那里得到的酬劳，少年敏捷的思路还是联想到了四年前的背叛。

桌面上再次陷入了一片沉寂。

两位故人匆匆地吃完了餐肴之后，第一个站起身来的是艾伦。

少年走到莱纳身旁时，把某样东西塞到了他手里，然后领先扬长而去了。

“。。。？”

莱纳摸出了掌心里的赠品 - 是一张酒店的房卡。“艾 - 艾伦！？”

“叫什么叫？” 走在前头的少年回头不屑地瞪了他一眼。

“当然是，开房啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夹着正剧碎片的🚗
> 
> *（仅疯批醋坛子艾幻想中的）吉莱

“艾伦，你。。我们不可以。。。”

莱纳的脑子陷入了一片混乱。四年过后的重逢，如暴风雨一般，来得匆促、强势、令人无法防备抵御。

“有什么不可以的？” 艾伦咄咄逼人的气势中夹着一股明显的醋劲。“这几年来你不都被吉克包养了吗？”

看着少年那没由来地被背叛似的神情，莱纳竟然也跟着心痛了起来。“艾伦，我和你哥哥真的不是你想的那种关系。。。”

陷入猜忌的少年锁紧眉头，完全没有把话听进去的样子。

艾伦又逼近了一步。

“那么你说我哥哥今晚把那张卡给你，是为了让你做什么呢？总不会是吃一顿餐就没了吧？”

莱纳只觉得冷汗直流。这又是谁的主意？是吉克背地里和弟弟说莱纳想为了多赚一笔而心甘情愿地来陪睡吗？还是艾伦自己在脑子里虚构出来的剧情？

“不。。不是这样的。。”

“你不是说你对不起我吗？” 艾伦把他逼退到了墙角上。“这就是我想要的赔偿方式。”

下一刻，少年炽热的吻印上了他的唇。

即便莱纳丝毫没有迎合这突如其来的越轨行动的意思，他那经年未得抚慰的身体却背叛了他。

那甚至不是对性爱的欲望；只是人类对于触动本能性的渴求。在艾伦如狼似虎的攻略之下，莱纳竟然连腰都酥了。

少年早已今非昔比。四年前蜻蜓点水、毫无技巧可言地踮着脚亲的那一口，和如今那任意索取、肆无忌惮的深吻，简直是天壤之别。

还没等莱纳来得及反抗，艾伦便得寸进尺地把手探到了男人的西装内。那只手以的娴熟技巧，开始揉捏莱纳丰满的右乳。

“艾伦。。不要。” 莱纳抬手挡住了少年不安分的举动。反抗的话语引来了艾伦危险的目光 - 莱纳却又一把抓住了他意欲抽离的手。

少年诡异地看向他。那双绿眼睛紧盯着他，眸光一闪又一闪。

男人的肌肤红透了，从那张英武的脸到敏感的耳根处。“别在这里。”

支支吾吾的片言碎语从原本沉默拘谨的男人口中说出，却显得意外地煽情。他们互相奋力抓住对方以稳固脚步，一路跌跌撞撞地来到了电梯旁。

在情欲魔鬼般的催使下，两人甚至把电梯封闭的空间里的其他人抛到了脑后。至少，莱纳是那么想的；或许艾伦根本不介意旁人的眼光吧。

“叮--”的一声，电梯的门再次闪开；艾伦瞄了一眼楼层号便跨出了门槛，手里还紧实地牵着莱纳的掌心。

莱纳头也不回地跟着他走了。

-

_ “莱纳！” _

_ 下课时刻吵乱的学校走廊间，有人叫了他的名字。 _

_ 莱纳拿好了课本，用宽大的肩膀将储物柜关上后，低头转向声音的来源。 _

_ 一张不熟悉的面孔映入了他的眼帘。普通、简短的黑发之下的那张脸比起已经十七岁的球队队长看起来格外嫩气。这小子身高还够不着他的胸呢，是个学弟吗？不知为何，莱纳却从那双闪闪发光的绿眼睛了里看到了某种熟悉的感觉。 _

_ 男孩抬起写满了期待的脸庞，追问道：“你是莱纳・布朗对吧？” _

_ 莱纳把双手交叠在胸前，以一副学长气概的模样回答他：“哦，我是。你找我有什么事？” _

_ “三笠查的果然没错！” 男孩低声地喃喃了一句听不懂的话。然后迅速再次抬头，兴奋地表达道：“啊，我是艾伦・耶格尔！那天真的是太感谢你了！” _

_ “。。。？” 莱纳的脑袋里一片空白。艾伦・耶格尔？谁啊？至于他到底怎么帮了这小子。。。 _

_ 不过对付这种事，莱纳可老有经验了。身为球队队长的他在校园内也算得上半个名人 - 敬佩的小弟、迷恋的姑娘，他都应付得游刃有余。只要在他们的面前扮演好面对凡事都能无畏地开怀大笑的大哥，就能证实他在他们心目里的形象，让他们心满意足地离开。这小子搞不定也是他的粉丝之一 - 比较中二的那种。 _

_ 于是他笑容可掬地回答了一句：“没问题，随时乐意效劳。” 然后转身之间，已经把男孩那张因为看着他而如繁星般亮起来的脸庞忘掉了。 _

_ 可他马上发现了艾伦・耶格尔并不是那么好打发的主儿。 _

_ 第二天早上，莱纳一踏入校门就被等待 - 或者说埋伏更为贴切 - 多时的男孩吓了一大跳。 _

_ “早安，莱纳！” _

_ 莱纳定睛一看，才大约认出了昨天跑过来介绍了自己的迷弟。他避开了身旁贝特霍尔德好奇的目光，慨慷地招呼了一声。“哦！早上好啊。。。哎？” _

_ 他早已把男孩的名字给忘了。看着那双期待的绿眼睛，莱纳不禁感到头大。毕竟想维持在学校里树立的大哥的形象，可不能伤了小粉丝们的心啊。 _

_ 是什么来着？艾。。。艾 - _

_ “艾伦！” _

_ 正在莱纳百思不得其解的时候，一道焦急的女声打破了他的窘境。 _

_ 迎面而来的是一位绑着简短双马尾的黑发女生，以及落在了后头的金发眼睛男。女生两三步跑到了绿眸男孩的面前，以担忧的语气斥责着：“艾伦！你今天怎么没有跟我和阿尔敏一起上学？” 说罢还以一种警惕的目光上下打量了莱纳一番。 _

_ “。。。” 他无语了。喂喂，这莫名看起来好凶又有点可怕的歌德女生怎么一上来就一边倒啊，这分明是她朋友先摊上了他好吧？ _

_ 一时之间成为众人瞩目中心的男孩 - 艾伦・耶格尔，莱纳这次记住了 - 露出了害臊的神情。 _

_ “三 - 三笠！！我都说了，别管我 - 你们今天自己过来啦！” 随后略显紧张地盯了莱纳一眼，仿佛在担心对方会因为自己的失态而嫌弃他。 _

_ 这让莱纳倍感哭笑不得；明明是他自己先缠上来的，现在被自己的青梅竹马撞见了才觉得害羞了吗？ _

_ 不过，却也莫名的。。有点可爱。 _

_ 从那天以后，艾伦在他上学的每一天里，成为了定格的存在。 _

_ 那倒不是说他融入了莱纳的社交圈子里。首先，莱纳的时间必须适当地划分于球队、上课和打工三大要事。其余的时间当然是和从小的好朋友贝特霍尔德、以及好友多年以来暗恋无果的冰山校花亚妮一起度过的。反正艾伦自己其实在校园里也挺有人气的；每当兴高采烈地向莱纳摇手拜别之后，马上就会有一群低年级生围绕上来。- 虽然莱纳才没有特别去注意呢。 _

_ 不过就是个偶然看到他在球场上耍帅后开始崇拜他的小子吧。莱纳心里这么想着，校园里日常又非凡的日子也就一天一天的过去了。 _

_ 当初的莱纳是那么的确信他看透了艾伦。直到那天 -  _

“我和你是一类人，莱纳。”

-

打开酒店房的时候，艾伦几乎是用莱纳那壮实的身子撞开了门 - 他们两个人贴得是那么近。

莱纳好不容易腾出空来，反手把房门闭上了。艾伦穷追不舍地把他退到双人床边；莱纳脚一软，倒在了柔软弹性的床单上。

接下来的几分钟在两个人忘情的宽衣解带之中消耗了。

淹没在欲望的漩涡之中的两人甚至分不清是谁脱了对方或自己的哪件衣服。迷糊之中，艾伦扯下了莱纳的领带；那力道强的很，差点把男人的颈项给勒着了。将领带松开之后，少年却没有把它丢到一旁散落满地的衣服堆里 - 而是用领带的尾部在莱纳的脖子上重新绑了个活结。

至少，莱纳希望 - 也宁愿相信 - 那是一条活结。

粗糙的布料摩擦着他颈项间的皮肤，虽然说不上疼，但也绝不舒服。而这仅只是在艾伦没用上力道的情况。

这就是少年们爱玩的情趣吗？这也太危险了吧。。。“艾伦，这。。”

绿眼睛的少年没有马上回答，而是拉着手中锁链般的领带试探性地扯了一扯。“你对我做出了什么事，应该还记得吧？。。让你今晚当我一个人的忠犬也不为过吧？”

在艾伦对他们之间的往事的屡次影射之下，莱纳饱受愧疚地垂下了头。他或许并没有察觉到自己全身上下不由自主的细微的颤动。更不会知道那样的情景，在少年的眼里是如何的煽情。

“我曾无数次幻想过我们之间的第一次，” 艾伦一边透露着，一边加重了手里的力道。“下课后课室里的桌子上，学长家里的房间，甚至是，返校派对散会后的夜幕下。。。”

金发男人脖子上的项圈，逐渐缩紧；直到莱纳被勒得忍不住呜咽了一声，压力才松了一圈。

”当然，我做梦也没有想到会是这样的情境。”

少年以单手稳握栓着男人的领带，腾出了空拉开了床边的小柜子。莱纳犹豫了一下，最终还是抵不过好奇心，转过头看了一眼。

“咣当”一声，柜子里抖出了一箱子的情趣用品。震动棒、口塞、鸟笼、乳夹、润滑剂等等。。。莱纳顿时倒吸了一口冷气。高级酒店房里一般都是这么筹备齐全的吗？

一旁的艾伦正用着一种审视的目光仔细地打量金发男人的表情。

莱纳迟疑地舔了舔嘴唇，终于问道：“这。。这些都是你找来的吗，艾伦？”

“是吉克准备的，” 少年的绿眼睛眨也不眨，就这样以无形的魄力逼迫着男人和他对视。“怎么，你很熟悉？”

近距离的接触，让莱纳对那双绿眸深处里沉浮的妒意一览无遗。那是在四年前的男孩脸上绝对不会出现、几近疯狂的情绪。这个少年，如果在自己流露的表情中带入自己和他哥哥不存在的龌龊关系的话，绝对会干出什么天理不容的可怕行为；在那一瞬间，莱纳对此毫无疑问。

本能的恐惧与翻江倒海的内疚感在男人的心中挣扎翻腾。虽然艾伦已经不是以前那个身形瘦小的男孩了，但以莱纳依旧更显魁梧的体型，就未必制服不了他。总之，试图着先发制人，也总比坐以待毙来的好吧。

可是他难道又要再次离这个对他如此执着的男孩而去吗。

_ 是我害了他。 _

莱纳握得骨骼咯咯作响的拳头像泄了气般地松了下来。“艾伦，你别多想了。我现在不是和你在一起吗？” 他努力克制住了颤抖，伸出手轻轻地抚摸少年的头。披散的长发虽然看起来略显凌乱，质感却意外地柔顺丝滑。“别去想我们之外的事。”

他委曲求全的话似乎成功地平缓了少年的情绪。果然还是个容易哄的小孩子吗。。。

艾伦顺势抓住了他的手腕。“这可是你自己说的啊，莱纳。你可别后悔了。”

少年的绿眸里似乎闪着某种难以明喻、介于兴奋和压抑之间的情感。他从那设备充足的柜子里掏出了润滑剂。

“艾伦，等等。。” 保身的本能促使他把手伸向柜子里预备好的安全套。

少年一把将莱纳试图制止的手拍开了。

“这些年来，我的那位口是心非的好哥哥可替我把你‘照料’得很周全啊，” 艾伦弹开了润滑剂的盖子，透明胶粘的液体流到了他修长的手指上。“你不知道吧？你时常庆幸租金便宜的那栋小房间，可是吉克当年暗中刻意安排给你的呢？当然，在你搬进去之前他还特的安插了某些有用的机关。。”

隐约影射中的蕴意让男人的血液如寒夜里降至冰点的流水一般凝固了。

“我把这几个月内的摄像记录都重温了一遍。每天早出晚归的上班族 - 哥哥应该为你这个模范员工感到很欣慰吧？至少，如果他的动机仅此为止。” 少年对这个想法嗤之以鼻。“重点是，莱纳，你根本没有找人鬼混的机会，不是吗？”

_ 不是没有机会， _ 莱纳在心里默默地想着。只不过是曾经的返校舞会国王如今连对最基本的社交都退缩 - 约会约炮等更不用说了。四年来，他虽然持续着与跨境上大学的贝特霍尔德和亚妮联系，但视频上的交流总比不上在身边的陪伴。

如果莱纳卸下竭力伪装的铠甲，就必须坦承：现在的他其实有多么的寂寞。

而那种寂寞，比起自己三年以来毫无意识的摄像监控恐怖上百倍。

“当然，我也一直在为你守身如玉。”

“守身如玉”这四个字，在艾伦可怕地认真的口中简直带上了一种可笑的违和感。

虽然现在的莱纳，明显的更想哭。

第一根手指头探了进来。莱纳未经开发的内壁本能地抗拒着外来者的入侵，不经控制地颤动着缩紧。

艾伦被夹得进退两难，不禁皱起了眉头，抬手把一巴掌拍在了男人丰满圆润的翘臀上。“给我放松点 - 不然疼的可是你自己。”

精神绷紧的莱纳被这一掌吓得差点跳下床来。娇嫩的皮肤在少年不重不轻的拍打下浮起了不亚于脸上滚烫着的潮红。

艾伦趁着男人无暇顾及防备的片刻多加了两根手指。等莱纳回过神来，少年纤细而修长的手指已能够在他的后穴里顺利地来回进出。

陌生的感觉在莱纳的体内肆意窜动；虽然谈不上什么快感，但也并不算难受。

反正比起肉体上的任何苦楚，莱纳一想起艾伦便在心底萌生的那种糅杂着绝望的愧疚感才更是吞噬一切、刻骨铭心的悲痛。

“记住，这一切都是你的选择所导致的结果。”

艾伦用单手按稳了金发男人结实均称的腰，然后以空出来的手扶起分身，一个猛劲直接送入了那个等待着他的温柔乡。

“啊！”

少年的手指纤细得很；而他的阴茎，却又偏偏比那三根手指粗出了几许。被一下子一干到底的男人禁不住哀嚎出了声来。

巨大的侵略物丝毫不知怜惜地开始在他的肠道里横冲直撞。当前的几秒，莱纳疼的连话都说不出口。

“艾伦，啊 -” 随着艾伦的每次冲刺，男人的话都被堵在了喉咙里。“轻、轻点。。”

身后的少年却一点也没有听进去的样子。反之，他将莱纳试图推开他的手臂一把反扭到了男人的背上，死死地按住；然后变本加厉地以此借力操干。

而在这一切的过程中，他抽插的节奏一点也没有松懈的意思。

事情怎么会演变到这个地步呢？

金发男人紧紧地攥着手里柔滑的床单，努力抑制住脑子里反抗逃跑的自救意识。艾伦自顾自的干劲完全没有给他适应的机会；这下身体实实在在的只剩下了痛楚。但他绝对不能再次选择逃避现实了。这点痛苦，他还忍得住。

如果这份忍耐能够换取艾伦的原谅 - 不，那只是他自私的奢望 ；只要这能让艾伦在他的身上泄愤，继而把执着于他的愤怒尽数殆尽。。。

那莱纳所受的一切折磨都会是值得的。

这都是他欠艾伦的；自四年前的那场交易之后。

“莱纳。。你知道吗？” 艾伦一手把男人的手臂按在背后，一手拉扯着系在莱纳颈上的领带，以双方的力道驾驭着身下的男人。“当我知道你背叛了我之后，我在痛苦中沉溺了好几年。即便离开了我们相遇相识的小城，我也无法为自己构思一个没有你的未来。你应该知道我对你是多么的认真。。可是我又该如何抓住一个谎话连篇、虚情假意的背叛者的心呢？”

_ 谎话连篇、虚情假意。。。 _ 那都不是莱纳。可它们又为什么偏偏恰巧形容了他四年前犯下的错误呢。

金发男人咬紧牙关，几近沉默地承受着身心两端上的暴击。脖子上的压力时不时堵住了他的呼吸，犹如一双充满愤怒、执意置他于死地的手。

“但后来我想通了。”

四年后发育成人的少年依然比莱纳身高稍逊，以两人合二为一的姿势，艾伦的唇刚好贴到了莱纳绷上了那象征性的锁链的脖子。红色的领带几乎与他因为费力配合少年的猛劲而浮起的红潮混为一色，顿时勾起了少年的占有欲。艾伦俯身在他敏感的后颈低声耳语道：

“无论你心里是怎么想的，我只要得到你就好了。”

碎声细语尽数传入了莱纳的耳朵里。明明是危险可怖的威胁性发言，却以情人倾诉爱意一般的温柔传达。

或许是因为累了，艾伦的动作变得缓慢了起来。男人的身体渐渐地开始适应在体内冲撞着的异物。

这一切都促使了另一种可怕的下场：莱纳在艾伦放慢的节奏下，情不自禁地硬了起来。

金发男人恨不得一巴掌抽了自己。艾伦想要的难道是以差强人意的技巧取悦自己憎恨的故人吗？当然不是！莱纳心想，像自己这种不知廉耻的恶心虫，简直是活该在此受难。

正在男人陷入自谴的漩涡之际，身后的少年却突然松开了稳握锁链的手，腾出了空将莱纳自己的手引到了男人的阴茎。

“莱纳。。我们一起快活吧。” 少年的语气里蕴含着一种炽热的兴奋。

艾伦紧握着莱纳的手腕，促使着男人为自己自慰。少年的掌心犹如烙火一般滚烫 - 不对，他们两个人的身体随着他们的交合，正一同地升温。一前一后的刺激使快感一波波传遍了莱纳肉体上的每一处。

随着两人逐渐升速的挪动，艾伦的分身正好撞在了男人体内的敏感部位上。与此同时，少年勒紧了他脖子上的锁链。

“啊啊 - ！”

浪涛般的快感立即淹没了莱纳的神经。前所未有的激烈性爱促使男人的大脑完全放空；他的嘴巴几近滑稽地张开，却一个字也吐不出来。下体饱受刺激的阴茎溢出了白浊。

“莱纳，莱纳。。” 少年反复喃喃着金发男人的名字，目不转睛地注视着在身下折腾的人。多年以来梦寐以求的愿望终于实现了；四年前背叛了自己的罪魁祸首终于被他俘获了身心。艾伦伸手抚摸了那因为不断的撞击而微微发颤的背面，内心里五味杂陈。

四年前的学长是如此地阳光、义气；他那宽大得似乎能遮住一片天的肩膀。自从那命运弄人的一天后，他一直追逐着那个背影的心情，起初是小孩子对大哥哥的憧憬，后来却随着男孩的情窦初开而化为了爱恋。

如果没有那一场背叛，或如果他没有轻易地对这个没心没肺的男人失了心。。。

但是没有人能够让时间倒流、回到过去。

一想起过去，艾伦的脑海里便浮现了男人那天残忍地与他划清关系的一幕，以及四年来为了复仇的苦思冥想；甚至连身下的男人呜咽着道歉求饶的话语都听不进去了。

少年不顾莱纳微弱的挣扎，将阴茎以一次次地送入那柔软的穴口中。他下了十足的狠劲，每次都精准地击中了莱纳的前列腺。被操干得双眼翻白的男人终于在自己撸动的手里高潮了。

金发男人射精后倍感敏感的穴口在毫不怜惜的冲撞之下不住地颤动收缩着；这不由自主的反应却简直是在艾伦的欲火上添了油。

在莱纳卑微的饮泣声中，少年猛然冲刺了几下便跟着将精液尽数射进了男人的肠道。

激情的消散之后降临的是旖旎的余辉。艾伦心满意足地倒在了莱纳的身旁，唇边掀起的笑意简直像是得到生日礼物的小孩一般天真无邪。留恋着金发男人身上散发的温暖的少年继而恬不为耻地一把抱紧了他。

莱纳被他折腾得累了，虽然全身都被汗水浸透了，却早已没有推开艾伦的精力了。

艾伦的手臂环绕着金发男人的腰，又将脸埋在了莱纳丰满玉润的胸里。不安分的少年探出了舌头，从粉嫩的乳晕一路舔到了男人暴瘦后越显突出的锁骨。莱纳在迷糊之中感到了危机，头脑昏沉地试图避开艾伦的攻击。

少年显然对这种反抗非常介怀。艾伦皱起了秀气的眉头，张嘴一下子在莱纳的锁骨上狠狠地咬了一口。

毫无预警的刺痛把金发男人疼得咬住了下唇；虽然这点小痛处可完全比不上他此刻下体阵阵传来的不适感。

艾伦继而用舌头舔了舔他在莱纳身上留下的痕迹。然后这个一意横行的少年霸王似乎终于满意于自己的施虐，再次投入了莱纳的怀抱里。

“莱纳。。。” 胸前的少年又低低念出了他的名字。那个语气，温柔得诡异、也深情得渗人。

_ “对不起”  _ \- 那三个字再次浮现在了莱纳浑浊的脑海里。但他知道这并不是艾伦现在想听到的。

于是金发男人只是无声地、包容一切地抱着怀中的男孩，一同没入了扑朔迷离的梦乡。


	3. Chapter 3

“。。莱纳，哈啊。。”

莱纳是在头脑浑浊的混乱中苏醒的。他第一时间记起的是昨日荒谬又可怖的一天；吉克把他传到了办公室，逼迫他去和四年之间了无音讯的故人相约。然后。。然后发生了什么？

这里的床单柔滑得舒服，绝对不是他家里的那套窄小的床上所铺的。但他又舒服得不想睁开眼睛，生怕这一切都只是一场太过逼真的梦 - 而残酷的世界就在外边等着他坠入现实。

是的，他全身都舒服得不得了 - 除了下体边异样的感觉。

然后他慢慢发觉了身体感到不适的根因：有某种硬物正在他的身子里挪动，虽然尺寸大的过分，随着悠闲地节奏感一进一出的，居然还挺享受的。

等等，身体里的异物？

莱纳猛地睁大了眼，正好对上了镜子里自己被身后的少年操干的刺激画面。

“哈，莱纳 - 你终于醒了。”

仍然流连于梦乡中的男人终于被彻底惊醒了。“艾 - 艾伦 -！” 抗议的话正欲脱口而出，却马上被身后的少年以动作制止了。

艾伦的掌心紧紧实实地裹住了他的嘴。莱纳还想挣扎，少年便把修长的手指侵入他的口腔里，半带警告、半带挑逗地捺着他的舌头。一前一后的抽插感，把男人挑弄得吐出了阵阵呻吟。

挣扎是徒劳的；所以莱纳索性放弃了思考，任由着身子再次塌在了床单上。男人的妥协似乎取悦了享用着他的身体的少年，因为他身后的动作逐渐开始加速了。

晨勃的阴茎被压在了柔软的床单与自己结实的肌肉之间。幸好五星级酒店里的床单质感实在好，否则摩擦之间早就生疼了。昨夜繾綣的记忆环绕着他的心神，久久不愿散去。莱纳最终还是抵不过阵阵来袭的快感，开始努力地挪动身子，以求多一份抚慰。

“怎么？欲求不满了？” 

艾伦的轻笑在耳边吐着热气，让身下的男人全身一颤。那熟悉又陌生的笑声里，结合着男孩的得意忘形与少年的自傲。

少年修长的手指没入了床单与肉体之间，熟练地环绕着莱纳肿胀的欲望，上下套弄。

“莱纳，我们是一样的人啊。”

事后，莱纳心身交瘁地再次躺倒在了床上。

干了大部分的活儿后却神采焕发的少年犹如毒蛇一般，缠上了他的腰侧。艾伦的头发很长；散散碎碎的发丝飘拂到了莱纳赤裸的皮肤上，刺得微痒。诚如骚触着男人心房的那不可言说的情感。

莱纳允许自己在这平静暖和的虚境中多停留了些许。

过了良久，他才开了口。“艾伦，到此为止吧。”

在身旁卷成一团的少年的身子明显的僵住了。

“你有位疼爱你的哥哥，还有很美好的前途。。我。。我知道你心底里还是那个好孩子，你理应成为一名善良优秀的大人。你小时候不是说过，你母亲认为你生下来就是个伟大的人吗？” 枕边人深沉的目光死死盯着他。莱纳不去看他，继续说了下去。“你不可以再为了我，辜负了爱你的人的期望。。。”

听到了“爱你的人”这四个字，艾伦的脸飞快地沉了下去。

“你就是这么认为的吗？” 艾伦的声音冷得像南极边境的冰川。“在我面前把你说得一无是处的吉克，在你眼里反而成了位好哥哥是吧？我的母亲说的那句话，是因为她相信，无论我选择用我的人生做出什么事，我在她的心目中都永远是她引以为傲的儿子。而我也把她的这份信任铭记于心，以她引导我人生的每一个重大抉择。”

那双幽暗的绿色眸子深处，闪烁着执着的冷火。“莱纳，你别想从我身边逃走。”

“你以为你欠我的债，” 艾伦的手沿着莱纳结实的腹肌，悠闲地往上游。冰冷触感让男人的肌肤颤起了一粒粒疙瘩。“打完一炮就一笔购销了？”

莱纳精神不宁地抬头，望向了一脸平淡地放着狠话的床伴。看不透，看不穿。即便度过了一夜的共赴巫山，他还是对现在的艾伦的思路一无所知。

黎明间的酒店房内弥漫着一股暧昧难耐的气息。昨夜缠绵的痕迹与今早激情的证据在床单上混为一体，污浊之余遗留下了旖旎繾綣。

绿眼睛的恶魔抚摸着夜间里在罪人锁骨处留下的咬痕，蓦然扑上去再次标记自己的猎物。

“这还，远远不够。”

-

“妈，我回来了。。”

莱纳放学打工回家的时候，太阳早已西下了。从单薄的钱包里掏出的钥匙扣在傍晚安谧的住宅街中响起了清亮的铃声。

窄小的房子里空气静得渗人。平常这个时段，卡丽娜早该从清理工的工作下班回来，开始准备晚饭了。家境贫寒的布朗一家的饭桌上从来没有什么山珍海味；即便如此，与母亲在夜幕降临之际诉说一天的琐碎事是莱纳一直向往、在家里为数不多的温馨时刻。

莱纳的第一个念头是：难道高利贷来过？

“- 妈？！”

飞快地陷入惊慌的儿子喊了一声，一路奔进了房子，连关门都顾不上了。

客厅是空的；母亲的睡房亦是。心慌意急的莱纳看了一眼房子里仅剩的、了无声息的厨房，心里咯噔了一下。

当他闯入厨房的时候，却发现卡丽娜正坐倒在了房间的角落里。

母亲除了面容苍白之外，身体上似乎没有什么异样的地方。

莱纳深深地叹了一口气。

“妈！你听见了怎么不回答我一声啊？” 儿子的担忧一下子转换为了烦操的情绪。

卡丽娜抬眸看了一眼儿子，微微扬起的嘴角明显地颤抖着；却始终什么话也没说。

这下莱纳又担心了起来。虽然知道母亲患有忧郁倾向而时不时有着情绪低落、甚至失控的时候，可她基本上不会连对最亲近的儿子都闭口不言啊。难道，卡丽娜的病复发了吗？

儿子鼓起耐心，小心翼翼地放下了书包，在母亲面前蹲下身来。

“妈，你怎么了？。。您别这样，我会担心的。。。” 望着依旧噤口不言的卡丽娜，莱纳试探性地开了口。“是不是工作那边出了什么事了？”

布朗一家是个单亲家庭；在莱纳的记忆里，生活总是以他们母子俩相依为命而度过。他甚至不知道他的亲生父亲是谁。卡丽娜对那个使她未婚先孕、始乱终弃的男人一直保持着绝口不提的态度。因为他们是在莱纳仍是婴儿的时候搬到小镇里来的，莱纳根本无从查询以前的事。

更何况，他并不希望挑开母亲心灵上旧日的伤疤。

卡丽娜没有受过高等教育，在搬到了小镇里后，一直都在作一些琐碎的活计为生。深明母亲的辛苦的儿子从初中开始就在四处打工以补贴家用。以母子俩省吃俭用的生活方式，日子倒也还过得去。

然而好景不长；三年前发现卡丽娜因为服了过量的安眠药而昏死在了床上的莱纳十万火急的把妈妈送到了医院，才勉强救回了一命。结果卡丽娜在经过心理咨询后被诊断出了轻度抑郁症。医生向莱纳透露了，病情的起因或许源于成日见不着面的儿子。

于是莱纳辞掉了各种不介意雇佣未成年的兼职工作，专心在家里帮助母亲治疗。好在这时恰逢莱纳从初中毕业升高中的过渡假期，是以他并没有被逼在母亲的安危与学校活动之间做出选择。

但本来便家境贫穷的布朗一家却从此在失去了收入、并且必须偿还心理医生的费用的境况下，生活越发艰辛了。唯一的好事是，母亲确实在长达数月的心理治疗后，逐渐走出了抑郁的阴影。

性格孤僻幽静的卡丽娜在小镇里并没有交心的朋友；况且，她的自尊心也不会允许她向朋友或亲戚乞讨。连莱纳想去找贝特霍尔德、甚至是亚妮时也被母亲拦下了。

一天，莱纳心情沉重地扛着一小袋超市里买的食材踏入家门，却闻到了满桌香喷喷的饭菜。龙虾、牛排、松露。。。尽是一些平常家里吃不上的山珍海味。

“妈。。” 面对着眼前的满汉全席，莱纳却一点笑容也撑不起来。早熟的他深切地明白，世上可没有什么凭空掉下来的晚餐。“这些东西，是怎么来的？”

母亲慈爱的笑容在幽暗的灯光下显得陌生而诡异。“没关系了，孩子。我和一些生意人达成了协议，从他们那里预先提了款足够我们宽衣足食的数目。”

莱纳的心顿时凉透了。

走投无路的母亲居然从高利贷那里借来了大笔现钞。

那笔钱的确帮助他们度过了一段最艰难的日子。但在短暂的负担减轻之后，是成年累月的负债期间。

母亲的精神状态逐渐转优后，莱纳与升入高中同时，再次揽上了几份兼职。卡丽娜也在一所公司担任起了薄利但还算轻松的清洁工。

几年以来，母子俩的生活倒也稳定了下来。一切似乎回到了母亲患病之前的日常。

只是每月月底，多出了上门要债的高利贷这不速之客。

莱纳握紧了母亲的手，强颜欢笑地问道：“妈，到底出了什么事？说出来吧，我会帮您解决的。”

卡丽娜闭上了双眼，开始了她的故事。

-

大学里今天来了一团从城市受邀来访的医学教员，似乎是来参加医学部主办的座谈会。不过这本来和卡丽娜并没有什么关系。她之所以知道这件事，是因为学院的管理员利威尔特意吩咐她贵客来临的几个小时内多去清理医学院的厕所几次，以确保校方的体面。

于是本该清闲一会儿的卡丽娜此刻正叹着气将一车清理工具推到了三楼的男厕外。

她本来还以为厕所里是空的，可是开门的一刹那，她却准确听到了从里面传出的言语声。

“。。我何时才能找到你啊，艾伦。。。” 以沉重的语气诉来的怨言，兼夹着深深的叹息。

卡丽娜暂停了在门边的动作。好吧，既然里头还有个人，她也乐的在外面等着、多清闲一会儿。毕竟这是男厕，就算她自己自认都一把年纪了，没什么好害臊的，别人可不一定那么想。

她正要再次闭上门，一股的烟熏却飘入了她的鼻子。

本来打算直接离开的清洁工忍不住叮咛了一句：“先生，这栋楼是禁烟的。”

隔间里的声音停滞了。“我方才说的话，你都听见了？”

男人的低沉的声线听起来优雅有礼，却隐隐带着一股危险的气息。卡丽娜迟疑了一会儿，终究还是将不安的感觉归处于多余的疑心。

于是她简单而职业性地回答道：“是的，先生。不过你请放心，我对陌生人的私事不感兴趣。”

片刻后，里边传来了叹息的声音。“罢了。听您的声音，是位长辈吧？如果您愿意的话，请聆听一下我无人可诉的哀愁吧。”

哦，横竖就是暂且不用开工了吧。或许是因为医学论坛正开到火热处，男厕里似乎没有什么人来往。反正她本来就是清洁工啊，来了人也没有什么好怕的。卡丽娜女士索性关上了门，倚在了洗手盆旁。

隔间里的男人似乎听出她留了下来，满意地继续诉说道：“多谢您，女士。”

里头安静了好一会儿。等了许久的卡丽娜甚至以为他不打算说下去，自己也准备离开了。

这时，男人终于开始了他的故事：

“我第一次知道我有位弟弟的时候，正是我失去了除了他以外的家人的同一天。”

“弟弟是父亲失踪之后，和外面另一个女人生的。这其实并不让我感到意外；父亲已经失踪了十年有余。我不明白的是，如此温柔体贴、优雅千金的母亲，为何会被一个依靠她的家业起家的男人背弃呢？”

卡丽娜联想到了儿子的父亲，那个这么多年来令她饱受各种意义上的折磨的男人。一时之间，同情的心思不觉油然而生。

“情爱中的男人说的什么海誓山盟，大都是些红骗人的胡言乱语。” 说了出口才后知后觉：明明现在的谈话对象也是个正值壮年的男人啊。

可隔间里的男人似乎丝毫没有被得罪的感受，只是默认般的继续说了下去：

“或许同父异母的弟弟的存在，应该被视为对逝去的母亲最大的侮辱吧。可与此同时，我又为自己因此在世上仍有一丝血肉上的牵挂而感到庆幸。”

“然后我开始想：抛弃了我和母亲的男人，能把第二个儿子照顾得多好？我萌生了寻找弟弟的念头。现在我们都是无父无母的孤儿了。但我早已成长为人，他却还只是个孩子。我想要找到他，好好将他辅助培养成人。”

卡丽娜不禁感到了一阵愧疚。被男人抛弃之后的她，发现了自己怀上了他的孩子之后，最初的念头是什么来着？不，不是因为肚子里孕育的新生命感到骄傲、甚至不是为此而感到不知所措。最初的她，仅仅是想要以孩子作为与情人破镜重圆、结为连理的筹码。

多么污浊的想法、亦是多么愚蠢的想法。那个男人，恐怕早已将她忘得一干二净了吧。他从来没有与她长相思守的念头。

可笑的是，即便在莱纳诞生于世后，这个念头仍旧在她的心底深处里根深蒂固。直到那次她被恐慌崩溃的儿子送入医院抢救、继而与心理医生谈心治疗了一段时间后，才彻彻底底的把它拔根除去。

这个男人比当年怀孕的她应该也大不了几岁吧，却拥有着比她善良成熟几倍的心灵。卡丽娜轻声地叹了一口气，再次为自己年轻时的错误自遣。

“您是在觉得我是出于一片善心才打算抚养我的弟弟吗？” 隔间里的人，一语道破了她的心思。

卡丽娜沉默了，她并不想让她美好的设想被残酷的现实世界破灭。

“不瞒您说，我非常憎恨我的父亲。如果我那个弟弟还没有看穿他的虚伪面具的话，我想要亲手为他撕开那层伪装。” 男人解释道。“这么说的话，您或许会觉得我是个十足的伪君子。毕竟我也经常以完好的面具示人。”

卡丽娜摇了摇头。“准确来说，我对你的为人处事一无所知，先生。”

“可是您现在却知晓了我从未与他人说出口的秘密。”

隔间里传来了马桶冲洗的流水声。卡丽娜正在思考是否要回避一下的时候，门却开了。

从里头走出来的是一个身形高壮的男人。他身穿得体的白衬衫与西装裤，胸前还贴着一张白色的卡片，上面印着他的名字与身份。这个人果然是从城市里来参加医学部的座谈会的贵宾之一。浓密的胡须下的脸庞，其实看起来还挺年轻清秀的。鼻梁上套着的那副眼镜，更是衬托了读书人胸罗万卷的气息。年纪轻轻就一表人才，卡丽娜在心里暗暗期待了一下，希望儿子日后能够考上一所有名望大学才好。

男人走到了洗手盆前。卡丽娜正待回避，却被男人投来的牟利目光惊到了。

“女士，我希望 - 不，我必须强调 - 我在这里所诉说的事情，绝对不能离开这间男厕。”

男人的语气再次带上了那股危险的气息。那双灰色的眸子以老鹰捕捉猎物的狠厉眸光，紧紧地盯住了几分钟前的诉说对象。

“这是我的私事，您也说过，您对此不感兴趣，对吗？今天听到的事情，最好当作是捏造的故事 - 不，当成一场梦，尽数忘却了吧。”

“您，听明白了吗？”

在逐地陷入阴霾的气氛中，卡丽娜明确地看见了男人卡片上的名字：吉克・耶格尔。

-

“我看见了他西装胸袋上系的名片。。。上面写着：吉克・耶格尔。”

好不容易将母亲安慰好的莱纳，带着一肚子的疑问回到了房间里。高中生印象里的医生都是斯斯文文的书生类型，那样的人，真的能把母亲吓成这样吗？

吉克・耶格尔到底是怎么样的一个人？

不对，他管那么多干什么啊？左右不过是个他与母亲都永远不会再有交涉的城市大牌医生罢了。想必过了几天，母亲也会明白这一点吧。

可这人的名字怎的就那么耳熟呢？

耶格尔，耶格尔。。。耶格尔？

莱纳猛地一惊，联想了起来：耶格尔，不就是自己那个跟屁虫的姓氏吗？！ 

不不不。。。

他冷静一下想了想。不可能吧，那个父母双亡、一看校服课本就知道家境没比他好多少的小子能和城市里大医院的大医生沾上什么关系？

不过。。。只要有那么一丝一毫的可能性。。。

那个恐吓他的母亲的医生，不就是想找到失散的弟弟吗？

如果自己帮他找回了血肉相连的弟弟，金钱上的报酬根本不在话下吧？

为了母亲，为了贾碧，为了自己和家人的未来。。。即便是再渺小不过的机遇，莱纳都不能错过。

-

第二天，莱纳提前和贝特霍尔德说，一大清早在校门边等着总比他来得早、却往往因为为了见莱纳一面而险些为迟到记过的小子。

莱纳来得太早了，校门口旁边空无一人。百无聊赖的高校生开始一口没一口地吹起了口哨。头上天空里翱翔的飞鸟，唱起了它们每日不变的旋律。这一切的一切，青春美妙的声响，合成了笨拙无技、却意外地悦耳的交响曲。

熟悉的小身影终于出现在校门前。等待已久的莱纳老远就一眼认出了他，一反往常地主动向艾伦招了招手。

“哦，艾伦！早上好！”

仰望着对自己格外热情的大哥哥，艾伦露出了纯情而雀跃的笑容。

“哟，早上好，莱纳！”


End file.
